A headlight including a phosphor body illuminated by a laser (so-called LARP; “Laser Activated Remote Phosphor”), often has a protection mechanism which, in the case of failure (i.e. damage or even removal) of the phosphor body prevents direct laser light of high intensity from emerging. In this case, a distinction can be drawn between passive protection mechanisms (in which the headlight is configured such that the laser light is blocked in the case of failure) and active protection mechanisms (in which the case of failure is detected and the laser is then switched off). In both cases, light no longer emerges from the headlight in the event of a failure. It is disadvantageous here that the LARP headlight suddenly stops operating in the case of failure. This may be particularly disadvantageous if the LARP headlight as a whole has to be replaced, which is possible e.g. only in a workshop.